The present disclosure is related to an inflatable faucet insulator and, more specifically, to an insulator including at least one weatherproof layer and at least one air chamber, which defines a space for containing a volume of stationary air.
An outdoor faucet is a controllable valve for selectively delivering a water supply to a region outside a structure. The outdoor faucet typically includes exposed components attached to a water line. The water line is often not easily accessible as it may be situated in crawl spaces or walls of the structure. During warmer seasons, water travels through the water line for delivery at the faucet head. Water left in the water line or faucet can freeze during colder seasons. The frozen water can cause the water line or pipe to expand, thus resulting in potential cracks and breakage of the pipe or water line. When the temperature warms again, the breakage causes leaks that damage the walls and other spaces of the structure. Trapped moisture from a leak that finds its way inside these walls may cause the paint to bubble, peel, and crack. The trapped moisture may aid in mold growth.
Replacement of the pipe is both a costly and a timely project. The project requires, at a minimum, an access first be created to the pipe and then the access be resealed after the pipe is replaced.
In many structures, the water line or pipe is insulated or contained within an insulated space. The faucet, however, is exposed to outside weather conditions. The faucet is often metal and conducts heat well. If the faucet becomes very cold, it may draw heat from the water line, thus causing the faucet to freeze even if it is otherwise insulated. Because the water pipes are prone to freeze when faucets are chilled, it is desirable to insulate the exposed faucet components.